This invention relates to pneumatic conveyors of the type comprising an air pump for developing an air stream, an inlet duct connected to the air pump whereby a particulate material is drawn into the inlet duct by the air stream, a cyclone separator in the duct for extracting the particulate material from the air stream prior to entry into the air pump and an outlet duct including an air lock valve for injecting the particulate material into the outlet duct from the cyclone separator for transport to remote locations.
Pneumatic conveyors of this type have been developed in recent years by a number of different manufacturers, particularly for transport of grain since this is a very convenient and rapid method of transporting grain between various components such as trucks, storage bins and dryers.